Shadow of the Moon
by Evening Rise
Summary: Sesshoumaru erinnert sich an seine verstorbene Geliebte. Oneshot


Hab mal wieder einen Oneshot geschrieben.

**Warning:** nicht gebetatet! Achtung, Drama! DON´T LIKE IT, DON´T READ IT!

**Paaring: **Sess/Kago

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Ich verdiene hiermit nur Geld, wenn mir jemand was dafür gibt. Eher unwahrscheinlich.

Das Lied, das zu dieser story gehört ist von Blackmore´s Night: Shadow of the Moon. Hier der Link zu einem Video: .com/watch?v=bgjHDL3t8uQ

Hab die lyrics vorsichtshalber nicht dazu geschrieben. Schaut sie euch trotzdem an^^

Weiß nich, obs so gut geworden ist. Kommentiert doch bitte.

Kisses, E*R

Shadow of the Moon

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut. Viel zu gut. Hier, in diesem Wald, hatte sie immer getanzt. So anmutig, leicht, während sich das Sternenlicht in ihrem Haar fing. Niemand war an diese Schönheit herangekommen, nie würde es jemanden geben, der es könnte. Hier hatte sie getanzt, von überirdischem Leuchten umgeben, im Schatten des Mondes...

Ein Lied, so unglaublich gequält, kam über ihre Lippen. Leise, fast lautlos, wisperte sie es der Nacht zu, auf das die es weiter trüge...

Wie jedes Mal, jede Nacht, im Schatten des Mondes...

Früher waren ihre samtenen Kleider um sie herum gewirbelt. Hatten ihre schmalen, schlanken Beine, den wohlgeformten Körper umspielt. Unvergleichlich hatte sie ausgesehen, mit dem Feuer der Liebe im Blick. Der Liebe und der Entschlossenheit.

Ja, im Gegensatz zu ihm war Kagome, seine Kagome immer entschlossen gewesen, ohne Furcht. Und doch hatte sie sterben müssen, ohne, dass sie sich Lebewohl sagen konnten...

Diese Wälder, sie waren so lautlos... Stumm, wie sie es im Leben gewesen war. Doch hier konnte sie sprechen, Sesshoumaru sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte – doch er war nicht hier, konnte sie nicht hören.

Es kümmerte keinem, außer ihm selbst. Nicht ihre Freunde, nicht seinen Halbbruder... Niemanden außer ihm kümmerte Kagomes Tod...

Die Lichtung. Dieses freie Feld, mehr war nicht nötig gewesen, um sie zu entzücken. Mehr war nie nötig gewesen, um sie sie selbst sein zu lassen. Nie, nötig gewesen, um ihr reines Herz die Musik hören zu lassen, die sie zum tanzen brachte, unter dem Schatten des Mondes...

Immer dachte er daran. Wie schön seine verlorene Liebe einst gewesen war...

Vor langer, so unendlich länger Zeit...

Als Sesshoumaru sie fand fühlte sich Kagome so traurig, fast schon schmerzlich einsam, wie sie da im Mondlicht weinte... Ihre Freunde waren schon lange nicht mehr das, was sie gewesen waren, früher. Die ganze Welt schien irre geworden, so falsch und wahnsinnig. Nie hatte sie begriffen, warum die anderen taten, was sie taten. Weshalb sie floh. Finden tat sie dann der, der immer so kalt und sicher wirkte und doch so anders war...

Im Schatten des Mondes.

Einmal hatte er sie gefragt, was sie sagen würde, wenn sie könnte. Was sie sagen würde, wenn es gekommen wäre, wie es hätte kommen sollen. Kagome hatte ihn angesehen und – wie hätte es anders sein können – geschwiegen. Doch eine Antwort war im Grunde nicht nötig gewesen.

„Fühle keine Sorgen, keine Schmerzen, wie auch ich sie nicht fühle. Damit ist nichts gewonnen. Am Ende wird nur die Liebe noch bestehen bleiben, sie wird es immer tun", würde sie sagen.

Hatte sie am Ende nicht Recht behalten? Sesshoumaru wusste darauf keine Antwort.

So liefen sie beide weiter, ohne voneinander zu ahnen. Zum Ort ihrer ersten Begegnung, zu Kagomes Sterbeplatz, zu ihrem Grab. Liefen weiter, im Schatten des Mondes...

Hier war sie also. Die Lichtung. Das Feld, dass so entzückend aussah, wenn die Dämmerung anbrach. Auf dem immer die Musik erklang, die ihr Herz leicht machte und sie zum Tanzen brachte.

Auch jetzt drehte sie kleine Kreise, während sie an Sesshoumaru dachte. So unendliche lange war es her, dass sie sich verloren hatten... Hier, im Schatten des Mondes.

Als sie starb hatte er die Geister gesehen, die sie begleiten würden, irgendwo hinter dem Nebel. Ja, ihre Zeit war gekommen, doch ihre Mörder waren ihr bereits vorausgegangen. Waren gestorben, bevor sie es konnte. Ihr Geist sollte nicht hilflos diese Welt durchwandern, auf der Suche nach Gerechtigkeit.

Gestürmt hatte es in jener Nacht. Und ein Blitz hatte seiner Liebsten, einzigen geliebten den Weg geleitet. Den Weg durch die Dunkelheit und den Nebel, die die Welten trennten. Dorthin, wo man die Geister fliegen sehen konnte, im Schatten des Mondes...

Jede Nacht. Jede Nacht waren sie hier gewesen, Kagome und Sesshoumaru, wo die junge Frau getanzt hatte. Ungesehen, ungehört, im Schatten des Mondes. Wo sie auf eben jene Weise gestorben war, von allem bis auf ihrem Gefährten vergessen. Und immer würden sie dorthin zurückkehren. Dorthin, wo sie, stumm wie sie gewesen war, ein Lied gewispert hatte, das nur die Nacht verstand. Wo sie es noch immer tat. Wo ihr Geliebter sich stets, in jeder Nacht, an sie erinnerte.

Dort, im Schatten des Mondes...


End file.
